1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computers and data processing systems and, more particularly to a system and method by which a card may be conveniently and reliably secured within a chassis of a computer or data processing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Today, many computers and other data processing devices employ computer cards, such as, expansion cards, adapters, PC boards, or other boards having electrical circuitry disposed thereon. These cards, or boards, are typically mounted to a computer motherboard in a perpendicular fashion relative to the computer motherboard. In particular, the cards are usually inserted into edge card connectors, which are mounted on the computer motherboard.
Merely inserting a card into an edge card connector is typically insufficient to securely maintain the card within the computer chassis. A card connected in this fashion could easily disconnect from the edge card connector, which may prevent, or significantly inhibit, acceptable operation of the computer. Accordingly, additional structure is normally required to secure a card within a computer chassis.
One conventional manner of securing a card within a computer chassis is to provide a card bracket fastened to the computer chassis via a removable screw. Specifically, each mounting bracket is normally disposed across a card slot formed in the chassis and may contain an aperture through which the fastener screw may pass. An added advantage of using conventional card mounting brackets positioned over the card slots is that the brackets substantially prevent unacceptable levels of radio frequency energy (RF) emitted by the computer""s electrical circuits from escaping the computer chassis via the card slots.
However, securing a card-mounting bracket to a computer chassis using a screw that passes though the bracket and into the computer chassis may present problems. One significant disadvantage of a screw-secured bracket is that the screw is often inadvertently dropped into the computer chassis during bracket installation and removal.
A common technique for retrieving a dropped screw is to physically lift up the computer chassis, invert the chassis, and shake the chassis until the lost screw falls out of the chassis. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that shaking the computer chassis when the computer is inverted is highly cumbersome and may cause certain computer components to become loose, detached, or damaged.
A further disadvantage of using a screw-secured bracket is that a separate tool (i.e. a screwdriver) is often required to fasten and unfasten the screw. Furthermore, a particular type of tool, such as a Philips or flat-head screwdriver, may be necessary. In such a case, the user is forced to obtain the proper tool in order to engage or disengage the screw.
Because it is frequently difficult or cumbersome to secure card mounting brackets in the manner described above, some individuals choose to not utilize the screws, thus significantly lessening the functionality of the brackets. Indeed, in instances where the screw is not used at all to secure the bracket to the chassis, a gap may form between the bracket and the chassis, thus permitting escape of RF energy though the gap. The likelihood of the card becoming disconnected from its edge card connector is also substantially increased in instances where the screw is not employed.
A further disadvantage of conventional designs is that they require a separate screw for each bracket. In many instances, a given computer chassis will have multiple card slots with each of the card slots being covered by a separate bracket. Consequently, to remove all of the cards, and thus all of the brackets, the screw for each bracket must be individually removed. Such removal of each screw is quite cumbersome and time-consuming.
An alternative to the single screw-secure bracket design, is to utilize multiple screws for each bracket. These screws may pass though the outside of the computer chassis toward the inside of the chassis so as to prevent inadvertently dropped screws from falling into the chassis interior. This design is cumbersome in that it requires at least two screws, one on the top and one near the bottom of each bracket. As a result, individuals will sometimes only use one of the two screws to secure the bracket and thereby permit RF to escape near the unsecured end of the bracket.
Consequently, a need exists for a system and method for reliably and conveniently securing a computer card within a computer chassis.
The present invention overcomes or substantially alleviates prior problems associated with securing computer cards within a computer chassis. In general, the present invention provides a capture member for securing a plurality of card brackets, and thus cards, within a computer chassis.
The capture member is removably positioned over a plurality of card brackets and cards and is selectively secured to the computer chassis to reliably secure the card brackets, and thus the cards, within the chassis. In one embodiment, the capture member comprises an elongated member secured to the computer chassis adjacent the chassis card slots in a hinged fashion to permit the capture member to selectively pivot into and out of contact with the card brackets. The capture member includes a retaining flange, which further prevents movement of the card bracket. The capture member further includes at least one fastener for fastening the capture member to the computer chassis over the card brackets or cards. This capture member fastener preferably comprises a captive fastener so that the capture member may be pivoted away from the card brackets without the risk of losing the fastener.
In addition, the present invention provides an improved card bracket comprising a downwardly directed lip positioned adjacent to a top portion of the bracket for engaging a lip aperture formed in the computer chassis. Inserting the bracket lip into one of the lip apertures significantly limits or eliminates lateral movement of the bracket within the computer chassis, thus further securing the card brackets and the associated cards within the computer chassis. Additionally, a tab formed on the bottom portion of the bracket is provided, which can be inserted into a slot on the chassis to further limit bracket movement within the chassis.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the drawings and detailed description as set forth below.